


Pharmercy: the apocalypse

by fiona_wolfgang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Young Mercy, Young pharah, Zombie Apocalypse, i say young i mean eight years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_wolfgang/pseuds/fiona_wolfgang
Summary: The apocalypse has happened, ana and pharah travel to survive and assist anyone, meet some people along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

 Ana stared through the kitchen window, happily watching Fareeha run around the back garden chasing some kind of bug. The sun was slowly but surely sinkinginto the horizon, causing the sky to become golden shade. 

Ana picked up the remaining plate, sighed then left it in the sink, striding outside to see exactly what Fareeha was doing. “Fareeha, what’s going on?” She questioned with a light tone “nothing!” She mumbled while seemingly digging for her ‘friend.’ 

Ana half jogged over to see that her daughter had accidentally squished the beetle with her shoe, and she saw tears fall from her amber eyes as pharah tried to bury the body. “Shh habibi, don’t cry” she cooed “it wasn’t on purpose, was it?” Ana carried her bumbling child inside and set her down on beside her half finished drawing. 

With Fareeha distracted, Ana snuck into the other room to watch tv without interruptions, she flicked the tv to the news and sat down. Over the past few days there’d been an illness passing around which was spreading quickly but didn’t seem to cause more harm than the common cold. Ana being an ex-police officer knew that situations that seem fine at first can spiral out of hand in a matter of moments. 

_Hmm no updates on the illness? That’s strange, I was expecting to have some sort of government action against the spread?_

that was until she heard a lazy banging on the front door “mum! There’s someone at the door!” She shook her weary head “that kid” she muttered under her breath as she walked towards the cream front door.

the slamming persisted even as she arrived at the door, when she opened the it a foul stench she new all too well hit her- dead. The man slouched and glared with his glazed over, pearly eyes. He then shot forward with his mouth to which Ana jumped at least a couple of feet back. She noticed his torn clothing and lack of skin. “OH SHIT” she punched the stranger in the head multiple times, the skull broke like an egg shell, only when she had punched through his soft skull did he stop moving. 

She was a deer caught in the headlights, she looked around bewildered only to see Fareeha staring through the living room window looking like she was going to throw up. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She gazed at the way her mum beat that thing, she liked watching her mum. Fareeha was disgusted yet she still was thrilled by everything her mother did. She didn’t know what to do, her mum always told her that it was ‘adult business’ when she got into fights. 

She felt very ill watching the man’s blood splatter the pavement, yes she liked violence in video games and movies, but not in real life. She met her mother’s nervous stare with one of guilt, she knew she shouldn’t have watched, and she knew it would upset Ana. 

Ana rushed past her into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later without the blood spatters on her scarred cocoa arms. Fareeha ran up and gave her mum a hug, she wanted her mum to know she was ok and not to worry. 

“Mum, why did you do that to the man?”

“Pharah, sometimes adults do strange things to protect the people they love”

”why did you need to protect me?”

”no more questions habibi”

fareeha huffed and slipped upstairs, she wanted to sleep, and to forget what made her mum upset. She fell asleep while listening to the sounds of her mum pacing and talking to herself. 

When she woke, she couldn’t hear the birds and their pretty songs. It was quiet aside from the drone of a tv downstairs, probably something boring like the news. 

The young Egyptian pushed her mother’s bedroom door open just to check to see if she were ok, after reassuring herself she slid down the carpeted stairs, and grabbed her cereal bowl. Ana had been shopping the day before so they had the good kind, like lucky charms. 

The lights flickered as she sat down, she would tell her mum about that when she woke up, her mum needed the sleep. After she ate her lucky charms, she crept back up and clambered into her mother’s bed; she’d stayed there until noon.

Over the past few days the electricity struggled to keep the Amari household lit and warm. Ana searched around in the garage to find their old camping gear, if those things kept on turning up at the doorstep everyday then they couldn’t stay here. 

It was like the government had completely given up on them, no one tried to stop them, they just let them devour people out in the streets in broad daylight. She couldn’t let her precious fareeha live around that.


	3. Chapter 3

“Habibi we need to have a talk” Ana called from her room, fareeha set down her crayons and dragged her feet towards the sound of her mother’s soft but commanding voice. She sat down on her mother’s silk duvet while Ana herself stood at the side. On the double bed laid two backpacks, one much larger than the other, and full of necessities that they’d need to survive while traveling. Fareeha’s however had a scouts book, some snacks she liked, a few bottles of water, fareeha’s wash cloth, her teddy bear, and a small first aid kit. It seemed so harsh to give these to a child, but it was the cold truth that she’d need them eventually.

”habibi, we have to leave the house, it’s not safe enough for us, there’s too many of those things around” they both teared up, this had been the only home pharah had ever know and now she had to leave, Ana had first bought it while pregnant with her daughter, and that house held so many memories that it was like leaving a loved one behind. Fareeha hadn’t made many friends as she was happy being by herself and with her mother, her mother was the most influential person in her life. There weren’t many children around the block, even though it was a quiet suburb. 

“I” fareeha’s golden irises glowed brighter against the increasing bloodshot in the whites of her eyes “ I don’t want to leave, mum” she clenched on to her mother’s tshirt and wept. 

Ana soothes her child assuring her that they’d come back someday, and until then fareeha’s army of “friends” could protect the house, this seemed to work and Ana carried fareeha to see her friends and explain to them what was happening, though ana wasn’t sure they even paid attention to fareeha apart from scuttling for the crumbs the she gave them after dinner.  

Fareeha and Ana walked hand in hand around the house saying goodbye to all the rooms. Perhaps they could come back, if this thing ever blew over, which Ana highly doubted but she held on to the slither of hope. Ana hauled her giant rucksack onto her back, she looked like someone who had prepared for this for years, with cargo pants, heavy duty boots, a camo green tank top with a leather jacket. Pharah was dressed in jeans with a navy blue hoodie, also wearing hiking boots. With the final goodbye, the duo walked north, with one plan: survive and help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for keeping with the series, this one will be updated regularly and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)


End file.
